wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
FeraWings
This Fantribe is made by Naakfai. Do not copy, ask my permission to make one. Description FeraWings can be almost any color, except for ones that can't be found on any creatures, and can have any color pattern except for black. Their wings vary greatly in size, the ones on FeraWings who prefer to fly being the largest. They have wavy horns, which have spikes branching off according to how many moons they hatched under (Less-than-half moons and below not counted, so if all moons were less than half, no spikes). They have large ears, and have a fan-like spine that looks like a SandWing's. FeraWings have tailwings that look similar to their spines. They have enormous frills, twice the size of a RainWing's. FeraWings have sharp teeth and claws, always with two front fangs sticking out. All FeraWings have two wings with either gradient or three different colors, and have markings unique to each FeraWing on their wings and tailwings, usually black, white, or any shade of grey. They can only change the color of their frill, and most prefer to walk or run rather than fly, and are quite good at it, fastest running FeraWing being the speed of a flying SkyWing. They have slightly thicker claws for grip, and are usually very agile, and their tails are rather long and slightly thinner than other tribes, but not by much. Royal FeraWings have black markings on their body, in a similar way to SeaWings, and have black patterns around their eyes that are usually similar to the ones on their wings. Abilities FeraWings' night vision is excellent, and they usually have the ability to shapeshift into animals, depending on the number of moons they hatched under. If they were hatched with all the moons less then half moon, then they are only able to shift into something after they touch it, and can only 'remember' one form at a time. If they were hatched under one moon that is a half moon or more, then they are born with one form that they can shift into, and so on. They have venom that causes hallucinations, and sometimes, have the ability of Wind-Calling. Wind-Callers cannot whistle, and instead, make a sound that sounds like wind blowing through something hollow. This sound is the source of wind-calling, the louder the 'whistle', the stronger the wind that follows. The wind is called the Wild Wind, often bringing luck and life to allies and the wind-caller, and terrible things to enemies. Wind-callers are usually a Royal FeraWing, or have been bred into the Royal bloodline. Weaknesses FeraWings seem to strongly dislike fire, according to NightWing studies, and will not harm wildlife unless they are hungry enough to eat meat. They do not harm many plants either, only eating the fruit. Very few FeraWings reach extreme heights while flying, and the only FeraWings that enjoy swimming are Allshifts. Allshifts Allshifts are a very rare type of FeraWing. They appear to be normal dragons, except for one BIG difference. They have animal attributes. These can include feathers, fur, beaks, wolf ears, tufts of fur on the end of their tail, feathers on the end of their tail, animal snouts, ram horns, bird wings, no wings, animal feet, it just depends on what genus/species they can shapeshift into. For example, a FeraWing with fox ears, a tuft of fur on the end of their tail, and fox paws could shapeshift into any animal under the genus Vulpes, which includes the Red fox, arctic fox, swift fox, kit fox, and cape fox, as well as other animals under that genus. This works for all ANIMALS. If a genus is too big or small, I will ask you to either go down to the species, which means Canis lupus for wolf, or if it is too small, up, to the family. YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FOR AN ALLSHIFT. I WON'T GIVE PERMISSION FOR TOO MANY. THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RARE. Names Examples of names can be general animal names; Owl, Panda, Chameleon, Barracuda, Shark, Lark, Iguana, Beetle, Frog, Cheetah, or Animal body parts; Talon, Claw, Feather, or Animal Species/Subspecies(Or part of the name); Lupus, Fennec, Arctic. Existing FeraWings None yet! Language Yes, FeraWings have their own language. To most other dragons, it just sounds like chirping, growling, hissing, purring, roaring, barking, braying, clicking, all sorts of animal noises, but FeraWings could also learn Dragon. They currently have Dragon as a required subject. Allies and Enemies Feel free to ask to add your fantribe here, but I'm still thinking of relations to canon tribes.Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Naakfai's Tribes